Winchester Falls
by Higher on Fire
Summary: When Dean and Sam hear of a case in a small town in Oregon, they jump on the chance for a seemingly quick exorcism, but this case is not what it seems. Meanwhile, Dipper is faced with a choice as Bill offers a deal. What will the Winchesters find in dinky little Gravity Falls? And what will Bill have to offer? T for the usual language and such.
1. Ciphers and Deals

**Am I a reliable writer or what? It has been a while hasn't it? That's why I thought: LET'S WRITE MORE CROSSOVER TRASH! Anyway. I guess I should reintroduce myself. I'm Higher on Fire (previously Oona Winchester or Juliet Evans) and yeah. I'll be 16 in November and I'm super excited to be back. I guess let's get started. This is probably going to go a bit AU as I plan on having Bipper reappear for this (EYYYY ;)) and maybe another Bill combination with a certain someone ;) So yeah. Don't be pissy if it gets off. I'm an AU writer for the most part. TF do you expect? Anyway. Love y'all. (FYI this is probably somewhere between Sock Opera and Not What He Seems for GF and somewhere in season 4 or 5 of SPN) ALSO! Guess who got a Snapchat! I update quit often and would love to chat with some fans :) I post a lot of face morph update thingies and fanart so if you're interested PM me for the name! Thanks and Enjoy ;)**

 **3rd Person PoV (for once) - Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Dipper stretched himself out while he lay in bed, groaning as he began to stir. It was still dark out, and he had not a clue what woke him up, so he stood, stretching and looking over to see if Mabel was still asleep. She hadn't moved since they'd fallen asleep. Typical for her. He then looked to see if someone had come in there room. Nope. Nothing...as usual. Then something caught his attention.

Standing he wandered to the window, looking for the source of the noise that seemed to ring through the night. Looking out at the darkened land around the Mystery Shack made the 12 year old shudder, though not seeing anything made him shrug off his unease. He crawled back into his bed, looking once more at his twin before he began to drift...

 **FWOOMP!**

He heard a sound like something plopping itself on an old mattress. He sat straight up and jumped from his bed, looking around as everything seemed suspiciously quiet. Until the nasally voice sounded from behind. A voice that made his heart sink with...well not dread but more of an "Uggh this guy" feeling, you know?

"Heya Pine Tree!"

Dipper turned to face the source. Bill Cipher floated just feet from where he stood, a strange look of smug contempt in his eye. Dipper took a step back, not in shock but to reposition himself to look more confident. Dipper felt as though the Cool Ranch Dorito in front of him knew something that he didn't.

"Bill," Dipper regarded him unsteadily.

Dipper felt the ground beneath him shift and shuffle as Bill danced around him, almost taunting him with a secret. Dip struggled to keep steady, but held still as the world seemed to shift around him.

"Have I got the deal of a lifetime for you! You have no choice but to accept this one, Pine Tree, or you're going to have an exceptionally bad time," Bill taunted.

Dipper shook his head, "No games Bill. What do you want? Ad what could you have that I need?"

Bill laughed. Dipper felt almost annoyed by the smugness in Bill's voice. He couldn't stand this stupid triangle. Yet, here he was, trapped in a dream being asked to make a deal.

"Oh, I have something you want. I have answers. Answers to questions you don't even know you have yet! The most pressing of which will plague you tomorrow if you don't give me what I want," Bill taunted.

"What do you need?" Dipper gave in, knowing the only way to know what Bill wanted was to at least act like he was going to consider it.

Bill laughed. It was all Dipper needed. Bill wanted a puppet. Again.

"Two men will show up here in a week and they'll be after either you or Mabel, kid. You choice. Either way, you're going to be confronted by your uncle about me. I guess you'll wanna know why. Only way to find out is to give me a puppet, my very favorite puppet, and you'll get all the answers to any question that pops in your little mind. No tricks, no me trying to steal the journal," at Dipper's glare he added, "or _succeeding_ at stealing the journal. Just my favorite puppet and I having some time together and you getting all the answers you desire."

Dipper frowned. _Me or Mabel? What does he mean by that? How can I trust he won't trick me? What if he tries to hurt Grunkle Stan again?_

"And what do you gain from all of this?" Dipper speculated aloud.

Bill shifted, as if for once Dipper made him uncomfortable. "None of your business, kid! Do we have a deal or not?" Bill retorted.

The blue flames Dipper remembered sprung before him in Bill's hand again. Dipper shifted, almost thinking of accepting. _"You or Mabel, kid." What does he mean by that?_ The question tickled in the back of Dipper's mind as he opened his mouth to reply.

Time stood still as if the world waited for the answer.


	2. Winchester Help Hotline

**Heya everyone! Hopefully I haven't tortured you with hiatus for too long. I like this story. I think I'm gunna keep it. Don't you agree, friend.**

 _, !_ **Don't ya just love my friend?! He inspired me to write this fic! He's even helping me do so. I T ' ' ! Yeah...isn't Bill great? Anyway, as usual my lovelies, thanks for all and any support you give to this and any other fics I've written! This chapter should go up the day after the previous one, so hopefully it isn't so popular I'm torturing the masses. Love y'all! Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **On the Rode - 3rd Person PoV - The Winchesters - One Week Later**

Sam had just settled to sleep when the insistent ring of his brother's phone roused him. He was dimly aware of what Dean was saying, but he figured it was just a case. Sam mentally shrugged, knowing his brother would let him know what was going on when he woke up.

Meanwhile Dean huffed as he began heading north, the opposite direction they had been heading, to an itty bitty town in Oregon that didn't even seem to be on any maps. _Why couldn't any of these jobs be in the direction I'm already fucking going?_ Dean thought to himself. He hated having to completely turn around because it wasted time. Bobby had told him that some kid was going bat shit in the streets and the citizens didn't have a clue what it was all about. This kid didn't seem to be town sweetheart, but at least they'd never gone on a rampage like this. Dean floored the petal of the Impala, knowing that if he sped quick enough, he could be there by daybreak.

 **(Hours Later)**

Dean pulled up to the shack that Bobby had been told the kid lived, and shook Sam lightly to wake him up.

"What's going on?" Sam inquired as he noticed the car was stopped.

Dean explained the whole situation, thinking it was just going to be a quick possession case. Exorcisms were easy, now that they knew all about demons and such. The two quickly hopped out of a car and grabbed the salt and holy water they needed, stuffing the small containers in their pockets. Dean strode easily up to the door as Sam investigated around. Dean knocked lightly and was greeted by and older man wearing a tank top and some hastily thrown on sweats.

Dean began his usual spiel, "Hello, sir. We've heard that some kid around here was acting a bit...off?" He offered his best smile, but found the door slammed in his face. "Sir? My brother and I are here to help!"

No answer. Dean huffed impatiently as he knocked a few more times, Sam finally joining him as they waited to see if the man would come back. A voice piped up behind them after nearly a minute of knocking.

"Did you say you were here to help?"

Mabel heard the guys trying to talk to Stan while she was sitting outside alone. She felt, for the first time, lonely. Dipper had been acting off lately, and she didn't know why. It wasn't anything big, but it was noticeable. He was rude to people he normally liked, reclusive, and, worst of all, he didn't want to talk to Mabel. He was shutting her out, so she called a friend of her parents' to help. He said he'd send somebody he knew to help. She'd been waiting outside for nearly an hour before she heard the two talking to Grunkle Stan.

"Did you say you were here to help?" She asked quietly.

She stepped out into full view and looked the two men up and down. She could tell they were brothers, just by the comfortable way which they stood by each other. One had short cropped lighter brown hair with a set jaw and a leather jacket, while the other, taller one had longer hair and an older, worn flannel shirt on. Immediately the shorter of the two knelt to her height and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you know anything about a kid acting off?"

Mabel nodded, almost shyly. She didn't know what else to do without Dipper, so she figured help wouldn't hurt.

"How?" The longer haired one took a step forward and looked down at her, concerned.

Now was the explanation. _How can I say anything without sounded absolutely insane?_ Mabel wondered.

"My brother," She started, "Dipper. About a week ago he started acting just...off. He didn't really wanna talk, just began to space out and...I even heard him talking to himself." Mabel stopped. She didn't even know these guys, yet she was telling them things she hadn't even told Soos or Wendy. She took a deep breath before she continued. " It wasn't like his normal mental notes or anything. It was like he was having a two sided conversation with someone who isn't there. I just...I didn't know what to do so I panicked and called your friend. He's never acted like this before. We've had problems in the past with him growing distant, but never like this."

Mabel felt glad to finally get all of it off her chest. The two looked at her and then considered each other for a moment.

"What's your name again, kid?" The shorter one's face eased slightly and he put a comforting hand on her should.

Mabel sniffed, slightly upset. "Mabel."

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sammy. We're going to help, alright. We'll make your brother right, but you have to promise to trust us on a couple of things, alright? He's going to fight back and try to convince you to make us stop, but if everything is O.K. with him it won't hurt him at all. Got it?"

Mabel nodded feebly. She had no other choice. It was either trust these two, or let Dipper go and do whatever he was doing.

She quietly whimpered, holding back tears, "He should be this way."

And the three of them headed in through the back together.


	3. Holy Water (reuploaded)

**Hello my lovelies! Isn't this nice, having three new chapters in less than a week...Guess what? I have five pages front and back of a notebook full of just this fic. Be excited because updates will be coming hard and fast (that's what she said). Yeah...I had to be at school for an hour and a half doing nothing because my last final was at the end of the day and I'm too young too drive myself home...so I just wrote this fanfic while I was in between or done with finals. Anyway, I'm done with school now, so finals aren't going to stop me now! Don't forget to check out my youtube (higheronfire), my tumblr (AnonymousAuthor) and if you wanna hang on Town of Salem I'm higheronfire782 :)Anyway, as usual I love you guys! Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Mystery Shack - Same Day**

Mabel cautiously knocked on the doorway, seeing that Dipper had left the door open. She smiled cautiously at him as he turned to face her. Sam and Dean both seemed to as one as Dipper came into full view. The boy's eyes were bloodshot and bagged from lack of sleep and he looked aggravated by the disturbance. His hair was messy and, as Mabel had noticed, his hat an vest were abandoned on her his theories were thrown away Ripped to shreds, leaving his board bare. His notebooks for theories and sketches were just thrown abut, some even missing pages.

H-heya there bro-bro. I was wondering if you were up yet," Mabel stuttered.

By the way she spoke Dean and Sam could tell she had grown wary of her own brother. _In such a short time this kid must have done quite a bit of damage. Even his own sister can't look him in the eyes._ Dean thought, nudging Sam to get the flasks ready.

Dipper hadn't even given Mabel a second glance , his eyes already shifting to the men behind her. One thing came to mind as he spoke.

"And who would they be, Mabel?" Dipper purred, though his voice was laced with annoyance and malice.

"Their names are Sam and Dean. I thought they might be able to help y-"

"If I've told you once," Dipper began, his scary calm demeanor quickly leaving him, "I've told you a million times... I D O N'T NEED YOUR DAMN HEL P!"

A spark of what looked like pure rage blossomed in the young boy's eyes as he took a few strides to stand directly in front of his grief stricken, terrified sister. Dean took the chance and threw the Holy Water into Dipper's face, noticing Sam had taken the initiative to do the same. With that the whole world seemed to stop.

Dipper looked up from his sister's face to meet the eyes of his attackers.

" THINK THIS IS ALL FUN AND GAMES , D O N ' T Y A ?" Dipper snarled.

His voice had gone fro that of a pitchy twelve year old boy to an almost demonic echo. Sam looked at Dean, eye widening as he realized the Holy Water only seemed to annoy the kid, and it hadn't hurt him at all. Sam started reciting the memorized exorcism while Dean tried to force the awe struck Mabel out of the room.

An echoing, nasally laugh caused chills to run up the groups' spines, and Dean noticed Mabel stiffen with recognition. The silence in the room after the boy had calmed down told Dean that Sam had finished the exorcism, which had proved useless.

"A W ! THAT'S ADORA BLE! Y O U THINK I 'M LIKE OTHER DEMONS YOU'VE FOUGHT! TRUST M E, Y O U'VE NEVER ENCOUNTERED ANYTHING LIKE M E."

The voice was so vastly different from the boy's voice he'd first addressed them with, Dean was thrown off guard. Mabel's gasp brought Dean back as the men grabbed the girl and hauled ass out of there. The boys realized they were out of their depth, as this way surpassed their usual weird. Even the strongest demons couldn't fight the exorcism.

Sam finally finished unloading their clothes and such into the grungy motel room as Dean sat on the bed opposite Mabel, looking at the top of her hung head. He could see the tear streaks that had formed over the car ride, and the humiliated blush. Dean knew she could feel the question burrowing into her mind as she shifted uncomfortably. He finally decided to break the silence and asked the question he and Sam were thinking.

"Wanna fill me in on what's going on?" He inquired.

Sam was prepared to tell him to calm down, but noticed his usually hard, suspicious tone he used had completely faded. He didn't sound angry or frustrated, just confused. Sam figured he must have been holding back, because his voice shook with some restraint. Dean, however, was just trying to hide the slight fear in his own voice. He knew this poor kid was probably frightened out of her wits, and he was frustrated beyond belief that he'd just run away like that.

"I just didn't realize it was him until he began to shout..." She said, more to herself than anyone else. "I really just hope Dip had a good reason."

 **A/N: Heya guys. Like how I'm writing Bipper's lines? Anyway, sorry for the chapter going up and down like this, fanfiction didn't keep some of the spaces and letters I put in the words, so I had to take it down and mess with it for a while. Anyway, hopefully another chapter will go up soon!. Love y'all!**


	4. Angels and Demons

**I'm so, so super sorry for not updating sooner. Somehow, someway, my summer decided to go haywire and I didn't get a chance to post for a while with house cleaning and vacationing (aka visiting my hometown for five days). Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm currently being inspired by music on SoundCloud, so here's the new chapter! (SoundCloud name is Undyne (or Undyne the Undying, I guess)) Also, I've finally figured out the perfect timeline for this in Supernatural. It's between season five episodes 4 ("The End") and 5 (Fallen Idols). So, big thanks to Multiple Fandom Giirl for some much needed inspiration and I guess it's time to dive right in! As usual, thanks for the love and support and I love you all! Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **Motel Room - Later that Day**

"And that's how it happened..." Mabel sighed as she finished

The Winchester brothers had sat, listening as she recapped her brother's first encounters with Bill, and how he was possessed only a few days, maybe two weeks, earlier. The brothers were in awe by the power of this thing, yet underwhelmed by his other aspects.

"So you're saying your brother is being possessed by a Dorito?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

Mabel nodded. "He's pretty cruel, too. Bill likes to experience...human sensations. Last time he possessed Dipper he threw himself down a flight of stairs, slapped himself, and slammed his arm into a drawer full of knives and forks."

Sam felt himself growing even more concerned for Dipper and mortified by Bill's habits as Mabel described them.

The room fell quiet as the boys contemplated how they could get the demon out without killing Dipper. That and Lucifer were heavily pressing on Dean's mind as he heard a faint sound from behind him. Sam stood quickly and Mabel's eyes widened as Dean felt his thoughts fading. A familiar rough voice made him turn to face their new arrival.

"Dean, there is a demon that I've tracked..." The voice, which belonged to the angel Castiel, trailed off as if he realized something.

Dean stood, sensing a new problem had arisen.

"You're already in Gravity Falls," Castiel stated.

Dean sighed and replied, "Thank you, Captain Obvious! What is it? Another problem in this old, shitty town?"

"A demon of unknown origin is attempting to summon Lucifer from a house just outside of the woods. From the looks of it, his host body is only a child."

Dean opened his mouth to speak when a shrill, terrified screech filled the small space.

"Dipper!"

As Dean turned to face Mabel he had realized that, in his rush to leave the house and get her to safety, his journal was missing from under his arm. He'd brought it in case something new showed up or he needed to check something. He looked to Sam as the same realization crossed Sam's eyes.

Dean swore. "That _thing_ took my journal. He must have snatched it when we were getting the hell outta there."

Castiel and Mabel were both in disbelief, though for different reasons, as they each realized what this could mean. Without another word, the three men began getting situated to leave as Mabel stood there, too dumbfounded to leave. Her brother was summoning Satan and she had to follow three strangers to her house to save him and, if they got in the way, Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy.

She tripped over herself as they all filed out, almost without her.

 _Oh, what have we gotten into, bro bro?_

 **The Mystery Shack**

Dipper watched in horror as Bill opened the journal and copied the runes and shapes in various places on the grass before finally forming what seemed to be a runed pentagram. Bill studied the journal that he'd taken from the shorter blond's pocket and began to read an incantation from it.

Dipper gasp as he heard his own voice cal into the seemingly empty yard, "Sdrawkcab ti daer dluoc I taht ysae os si reficuL rof lautir gninommus eht! Et incarnatus est de Deo, angelis et daemonibus de Lucifero dextrae placant, ut vocarent eum reuerterunt. Erigere Lucifero stipendium , pro servitio quod mihi facit."

A swirling vortex seemed to form as an angelic, yet broken, figure rose from the center of the pentagram. The man who stood in front of Bill was blond and average looking. He wore jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a denim jacket over it, and had quite a bit of stubble, though beyond all of that he had a powerful stance. Dipper watched in horror as Bill began to smirk, knowing he had won. Dipper felt hopeless as, for once, there was no way to warn the others.

"H EYA THE RE LU CI! T HE NAM E'S BI LL!"


	5. Lucifer Rising

**Hello my babies! Just a reminder to feel free to check out my other stories, including a new Monster Falls story. Not much more to say other than I love you all! Thanks for your continued support and I should be pushing out the updates as fast as I can, along with some new content :) Also, in an earlier chapter I said I had a bunch of updates written in a notebook...I lost it :/ Sorry. So! I get to start from scratch. Anyway, it shouldn't be too long in between updates. That's really all I have to say. Thanks and Enjoy.**

 **Mystery Shack**

Lucifer stepped out from the area the pentagram had been drawn, inspecting Bill as he did so. Dipper stayed next to his body, fearful of what may happen.

"So, who's your friend there?"

Bill looked over at Dipper, then to Lucifer, who let out a slight chuckle.

Dipper stuttered, "You can see me?"

Lucifer winked at him quickly before turning back to Bill, expectantly awaiting an answer. Bill's smirk dropped and he seemed at a loss.

"Why do you as-"

"DIPPER!"

Mabel's voice echoed through the silence.

The three turned to face her, as a stranger held her back. Next two him stood two others, all armed in some way. Dipper saw that the tallest seemed to stand in front, though he seemed unsure of himself at the moment. The blond holding Mabel back had a harder, more confident expression as he kept the girl calm, while the darker haired one looked concerned. It almost looked like he was staring right at Dipper.

Dipper seemed stuck as the darker haired man stepped towards him. Lucifer and Bill stopped their conversation to look between the two.

"Castiel, so nice of you to join us," Lucifer chimed in.

Dipper and the man he assumed was Castiel, both faced Lucifer and Bill.

"You even brought friends. One of them, it seems, is my vessel. I'd like to speak with him, if you'll allow it."

Castiel shook his head. The blond stepped forward, leaving Mabel with the tallest.

"Listen here," he started, "Sam ain't sayin' yes to you, got that? I'm not letting Michael in, and Sam will _never_ let you in. Whatever the freaky kid wants with you, so be it, but leave Sam and I out of this. Got that?" His voice was hard, and he had become all business.

For the first time Bill spoke up. His voice resembled Dipper's once again and, to everyone's surprise, his voice was calm. "Really, all I want is a permanent form. Only a few people can get me that, and one's never coming back to this dimension! Well, as far as I can see he's not. So, I'm just asking Luci here for a deal to take over the world with him."

Dipper was shocked by the casualty in Bill's voice. Something he hadn't heard before.

"This isn't good," Both Dipper and Castiel muttered at the same time, looking at each other as they did.

 **Yes, yes. I know it's a shorter chapter, but I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Big shout out to Angel Benhoff (she's on fanfiction under that name ;D) for distracting me for, like, an hour. This was supposed to be up at 4 or so today (American Central Time) and she distracted me. I'm just messing with her because I know she's reading this. Love ya, Ang! I hope you enjoyed and be looking for more pretty soon. (possibly in an hour or so? Maybe not...just don't expect anything tomorrow because I'mm be riding roller coasters). Anywa, thanks and enjoy my future updates :3**


	6. HarmlessFor Now

**Wow...double update, plus a new story, and possibly an update to my other GF fic! It's kind of fun to write so much at once. Anyway, I'm guessing this is the moment we've been waiting for. No, wait...I didn't mean this chapter! I meant me uploading more XD. Anyway, I hope you guys love it. Leave a review if there are any interactions between characters you'd like to see! I love you all! As usual Thanks and Enjoy!**

Lucifer laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, you are a funny little thing, aren't you? I'm not going to give you a permanent form. Not now, at least. I'm busy, you see. Trying to run an apocalypse and, currently, I don't need any help from things like you."

Bill looked distraught, looking defiantly up at the younger being. It was odd, almost funny, seeing the two size each other. The ridiculous child not getting his way, and the adult absolutely refusing to give it to him.

"You will do what I say! I could give you the apocalypse you deserve! Taking people hostage as our throne, destroying the ones who defy us. I can make you the God of your own universe!" Bill's voice was raised, straining to keep within Dipper's normal range.

"Not now. While your offer is...appealing, I have some plans for right now. Maybe we could discuss this deal a bit later, when I'm less occupied. Next time, though, give me a smaller audience. Thanks, but I'm not going to deal with you just yet," Luci finished the conversation.

A flapping sound signaled the disappearance of the Angel. Bill let out a spine chilling scream, leaving Dipper's body, shouting at Dipper as he did so.

"!FFO SI LAED RUO WON ROF !SENIP REPPID ,YDOB RUOY DNA UOY ROF NRUTER LLIW I"

Dipper quickly took back his body,stumbling as he stood back up. Wendy, Soos, and Stan ran out, hearing the shouting and the commotion. Castiel helped Dipper stand back up, putting a gentle hand on his back. Dipper was suddenly aware of the Mabel projectile launching itself at him, bracing himself for the impact. She hugged him, as if she would never let go, and he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"What's going on out here?" Grunkle Stan questioned, putting himself between the strangers, who were now joining Cas, and the kids. "What are you two doing back?" He asked, remembering Sam and Dean's faces.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to tell the older man what was as close to the truth as possible.

Sam began to explain, "Well, we were told by a friend that Mab-"

Mabel cut him off, "Maybe we should go inside, first. It's a bit of a long story, and Dipper needs to rest a bit. It's been a long few days."

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

The silence that followed the story Mabel told, with additions by Sam and Dean, was deafening. Wendy and Soos were clearly in shock, while Grunkle Stan seemed almost...upset. Mabel stayed by Dipper's side, anxious to break the silence. The five, Sam, Dean, Mabel, Cas, and Dipper, had decided to keep quiet about who had possessed Dipper, and their previous encounters with the demon. The only sounds in the Shack were Waddle's snores as he slept on Mabel's feet and the shuffling of Cas' pacing feet.

Stan finally broke the silence, "So, you two aren't with the police or anything, then? You just came to help Mabel and Dipper?"

"Yep. She called our friend and we came out to help. We weren't really doing much else and we figured it'd be a usual day for us. We do this crap for a living, you know?" Dean shifted.

Stan nodded and silence filled the Shack once more. Sam stood suddenly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm going back to the Motel for some stuff. Anyone want to to join me?"

Castiel stopped and turned to Sam, "I'll come with. I need to, uh, put something in there. F-for later."

The two stared at each other before walking out to the door, picking up the keys as they left.

"I guess I'm stuck here until they get back, then," Dean let out with a sigh.

Stan got up, saying, "Make yourself comfortable, I've got some things I have to grab from the other room."

The room was beginning to empty out, until it was just the twins and Dean. Even then, Dean was ready to go somewhere. He got up without another word and walked out to wander the forest a bit.

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

Almost an hour later Dean walked back to the Shack, seeing it was nearly surrounded by government agents earlier. The commotion had calmed a bit, so he snuck in, getting to the gift shop in just enough time to catch the kids and Soos. Dipper was over Soos's shoulder, typing something into the vending machine just behind him.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his tone low.

Dipper climbed off of Soos as the vending machine opened up. Dean stepped forward, not believing his eyes. He figured Cas and Sam were still at the motel doing...whatever they planned to do there, so he convinced himself to follow Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel sighed, "We don't know yet...just stay close."

The four walked into the vending machine without another word, Soos looking nervous as he descended the stairs behind it first. Dean, unsure of how everything went down, waited behind. He was irritated that nobody had given him a straight answer, but he kept his mouth shut.

Dipper looked back, getting ready to close the machine behind them. "You coming with, Dean?"

Dean nodded, slowly closing off the entry behind him. "What is all this?" Dean muttered to himself, staying at the end of the group.

 **A/N: HEYA! You guys excited?! (For anyone who is confused, I started up at about the middle of "Not What He Seems," as I had no way of continuing this _without_ Sam and Dean thinking their job was done ;) ) So! How's this all going? Am I moving to fast (at times it feels like it, but it might be because my brain is moving a mile a minute and I have a thumping headache today)? Or is the pacing doing alright? Anyway, I'm sorry for the AU(ish) start to the opening of the portal, but I didn't think it could wait in the story, as canonically Sam and Dean are on the road almost immediately after a job is done. Also, we will be delving into the Cas and Sam disappearance. I promise there's a reason behind it ;). ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and be on the lookout for updates. Bye :D**


	7. Homecoming

**WHAT?! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING?! Woah. Anyway, sorry for the long period between updates. High school is seriously killing me. I've had, like, 1,000 head colds since I last updated and a crapload of homework. Either way I should be back in business...at least for this chapter. Updates are probably going to be pretty sporadic until life calms its tits, so I apologize, but I will try to push a chapter or two out on the weekends. A Gift from the Falls (Seriously need to change that name) is being updated shortly (I hope) and so is Undernatural (again, I hope). So, yeah. Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **Under the Shack - Later that Day**

Dean stared at Stan as he explained the fight that lead to his brother being thrown into a portal to another dimension. The two older Pines twins both stood apart from each other, a few feet separating Stanley and Stanford. Dipper and Mabel stood close to each other, despite their little disagreement about the portal.

The author of the journals with the details on the kid they were here for's possession was just feet away, and both Dean and Dipper were dying to ask him a million questions. In Dean's eyes, this man probably knew just as much, if not more, about the supernatural and, hopefully, demons. Dipper, however, was just looking to fill in the blanks left by only having one of the three journals. Both, however, felt like a kid on Christmas. Each waiting their own turn to ask their questions, wishing the backstory was shorter and that they weren't in such a sticky situation with the government on their tails outside.

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

Cas and Sam rushed to the shack as soon as the anomalies had gotten bad. It was clear when they got there that there was absolutely no way of getting in the Shack, another soon joining them. The third man in the group passed Sam some granola bars he'd gotten from an old gas station, though not willing to admit where he got them from.

As much as Cas hated to admit it, having one of his brothers around would make the situation a lot less complicated. Even so, he wished it hadn't been Gabriel who offered assistance. The two angels stayed on either side of Sam, awarding him nothing but uncomfortable silence, broken only by the occasional side comment from one of the two angels.

It was a long time, but eventually the group felt the ground begin to shake and the three all ducked, covering their ears as a loud rumble rang through the grounds. When Sam finally lifted his head the agents were packing up and leaving, and as soon as they were gone Dean finally emerged from the Shack.

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

Dean stepped out of the Mystery Shack, almost surprised to see that the sun was setting. He was barely aware of the kids being hustled to their rooms as he watched three figured come from the shadows behind a fallen beam. The first to come into the light was Cas who, while a bit scratched up (probably from the whole gravity acting up and whatnot), seemed fine. Sam followed, nearly covering up the last to follow behind.

"Gabriel?" Dean's bewilderment caught the attention of the bickering brothers behind him, who stopped to finally acknowledge their, somewhat unwelcome, guests.

Castiel walked right passed Dean, inspecting Ford closely as he came to a halt, while Dean and Sam exchanged stories. Gabriel stood by, looking around the wood just outside of the Shack, taking notes on the various foot prints left by the daily traffic of both animals and people.

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

Ford took a step back as the trench coated man looked at him up and down, before turning to Stanley to inspect him.

"Twins," A voice echoed through the darkness, nearly causing Cas to jump.

Cas nodded, not paying much attention to Dean, even after his slight interruption.

Cas spoke, though suddenly, as if he was in the middle of a sentence he had never begun. "You've done quite a bit of research on the Falls, Mr. Pines, have you not?"

Even Gabriel stopped, now becoming interested in the conversation, and joined the small group on the porch.

"I'm surprised it was your brother who looked for you. I would have guessed it would have been your partner, although I know you two had your differences."

Ford's eyes widened, staring at the man in front of him, a million questions to ask him running through his head. Even with all this one was forming in his mind, though he couldn't even begin to ask it.

 _How?_

 **SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF ~ SPN ~ GF**

Dipper and Mabel watched out the window as the group on the porch spoke, though they were unable to hear what was said.

"Who's the new guy?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper could only shrug. He had to admit, he'd never seen the guy before, but he felt a bit of familiarity creeping over him as he watched the seen. A name was on the tip of his tongue, but it wasn't forming into the name he was looking for. Dipper kept reminding himself that he didn't know him before now, but there was just something about the smirk he constantly wore that reminded Dipper of something. Recognition tickled in the back of his mind, never forming more than an inkling of a thought about the man before disappearing.

Dipper shook his head, "I want to say his name is...Gabriel or something. I don't know, Mabel, but I think I've seen him before."

Mabel's head cocked to the side a bit as she tore her eyes away from the window. _Gabriel?_ Her first thought was of the creepy puppet guy she'd dated earlier that month, but she quickly dismissed the though.

The name echoed through Dipper's mind, leaving him lost in his thoughts, barely letting him notice that his sister had a comforting arm around him. They watched out the window as the group began to disperse and the roar of the Winchester's Impala signaled the departure of the brothers and the mystery man.


End file.
